Talk:Gransys/@comment-37858418-20190201204036
So I tried to get Gransys's third star, the first thing that I did was looking up maps online to see if there were any locations (the little banners in the map) or some places (the big bold geographical names in the map) I hadn't discovered yet, and yes there were quite a few, but no third star unlocked. Then I tried to visit all the "banner lcoations" and stayed there until my main pawn said some pawn chatter, but after doing all of them (for some like Barta Crags both day and night), still no third star. Then I decided to do a THOROUGH exploration of ALL Gransys, starting from Devilfire Grove all the way up to the Greatwall Encampment and the Bluemoon Tower (without entering buildings or dungeons). I had picked up every single item on the ground, opened every chest (even the hidden/secret ones) and searched in every gathering spots (only so that I was sure that I had explored everywhere not because I believed this has anything to do with picking items), going fast and not caring about monsters, but being mindful that my main pawn never teleported (to be sure she couldn't lose any exploration progress). After three full IRL days, my last remaining area to explore was the Deos Hills (I was starting from the Hillfigure Knoll) and just when I was about to lose hope and start rushing it, she said the magical words " I feel familiar with this area now" and she got the third star (proof in the photo on the left) - We were surrounded by monsters when she said it, besides pawns say their pawn chatter about locations even when in combat, so I wouldn't worry about monsters - We weren't at any particular location (the exact position is shown in the map here on the left) - She didn't say ANY pawn chatter (besides very common combat stuff that she always said) neither before nor after she got the third star (as you can see in the photo on the left) - No location "screen titles" appeared on screen (those that appear when you enter a different area) when she said it (as least not that I can remember) - I was in post-dragon and never explored much of Gransys before, besides teleporting where I needed to be, to complete every quest If anyone thinks my pawn can be of any use to quicken the process of acquiring Gransys's third star (I don't think it does) you can freely add my pawn, my Steam ID is Zashura '''tl;dr '''From what I can understand this third star (or maybe all Gransys stars) is related to map % exploration (or maybe locations/areas visited or % explored) and NOT pawn chatter (or at least not JUST pawn chatter). So start from any area and explore every single nook and cranny (do not enter any dungeon or location, they won't count, just Gransys) being careful not to make your main pawn ever teleport to you from going too fast.